


Apology

by Suchafangirl23



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, fiances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchafangirl23/pseuds/Suchafangirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke wonders how Makoto will apologize for not being there in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

Sousuke was tired. He had spent 10 plus hours at work, all because of a stupid case. He just wanted to get to his apartment and go to sleep. Maybe get some cuddle time in with his fiancé, but Makoto would probably already be asleep in their bed.   
Arriving at their apartment, he quietly walked in. Using his phones flashlight to navigate his way to the bedroom. As he expected, his fiancé was asleep. His chest rising and falling evenly. His handsome face relaxed and tranquil. Sousuke smiled fondly at him, wanting nothing more than to climb into bed and cuddle him. But, he smelt of sweat and the city. He needed a shower, ASAP. With a reluctant sigh, he turned and walked away to the bathroom. When he returned from his shower, he smelt like Makoto’s favorite body soap. Dressed in just a pair of black boxer briefs, he climbed under the covers and pulled his slumbering fiancé close. Eyes heavy with sleep, he drifted into unconsciousness fairly easy. Ready to sleep off his terrible day and the stress that had come with it. 

Sousuke woke up to the suns harsh light shining in his eyes. Groaning, he pulled the comforter over his head and reached for Makoto. He was alarmed when he was met by the empty side of the bed and cold sheets. Sitting up, he blinked the remaining sleepiness out of his teal eyes and looked around their normal sized bedroom. There was a note on the nightstand. Yawning, he reached over and snatched it up.

“Sou,  
The station called me down to help with getting the rations prepared for the orphanage. I should be back by the time you get up. But, if I'm not, rest assured that I will give you a very good apology. See you soon. I love you.  
-Makoto "

He smiled at the thought of what his fiancés apology would be. He wouldn't cook breakfast because he was terrible when it came anything that involved cooking. He certainly wouldn't try to pull any sexy moves on him cause he was far too shy for that. Sousuke usually made all the moves. With one last yawn, he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.   
After he'd taken care of his morning wood and brushed his teeth, he began cooking breakfast for himself. Makoto probably ate at the station, he wasn't one to turn down food.   
Getting some eggs out of the fridge, he cracked them into a pan with hot butter. While his eggs were cooking, he brewed a fresh pot of coffee. Basking in the wonderful smell of his preferred drug. When all of it was done, he sat down at te small table and dug in while reading the newspaper.   
He heard the door opening and then Makoto’s voice. "I'm back!" He smiled fondly at his lover as he walked into the kitchen. He was wearing black jeans that fit him perfectly, a white V neck shirt that showed off his tan collarbones, and his brown hair was in its usual tousled style. His fiancé shot him an adorable smile as he walked over to place a fleeting kiss on his lips. The kiss soon turned fiery as Makoto slipped his tongue into Sousuke’s mouth. When they finally parted, both men were out of breath with swollen lips. "Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" Makoto asked, a mischievous glint in his sparkling green eyes. "After all," he added with a wink, "I still owe you an apology."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed. Thanks again. Happy reading!


End file.
